Kekacauan Di Tempat Karaoke
by Hikasya
Summary: Para vocaloid sedang berlibur dari kegiatan bernyanyi. Maka mereka pun pergi bersantai sambil bernyanyi di tempat karaoke. Mereka pun bernyanyi secara bergantian hingga menimbulkan kekacauan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ditambah Meiko yang sedang mabuk, membuat suasana semakin panas dan kacau saja. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk seseorang di grup facebook.
**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Fic request untuk seseorang di grup fanfiction di facebook**

 **Genre: humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Kamis, 7 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEKACAUAN DI TEMPAT KARAOKE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, para vocaloid sedang menikmati hari liburan dari kegiatan bernyanyinya yang berlangsung selama seminggu. Kesempatan langka seperti ini tidak mereka sia-siakan. Pada hari yang ditentukan para vocaloid-yang terdiri dari Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, dan Meiko-, mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat karaoke yang terkenal di kota Vocaloid.

"Ayo, nyanyi... hiks~ yang bener... hiks~ Rinny!" seru Meiko yang sudah setengah mabuk sambil merangkul pundak si Gakupo. Gakupo sendiri menjadi agak risih dirangkul Meiko seperti ini. Lihat wajah Gakupo yang suram!

Baiklah, yang pertama menyanyi adalah Rin. Diapun maju ke depan dan berdiri tepat di belakang layar televisi dalam bentuk LCD berukuran 80 Inch.

"Ayo, Rin... Nyanyi dengan merdu ya," ucap Miku tertawa lebar sambil bertepuk tangan untuk memberikan semangat buat Rin.

"Ba-baiklah... Miku-chan," kata Rin dengan semangat.

"Aku akan menghidupkan lagunya," sahut Len yang langsung memencet salah satu tombol pada remote DVD.

PIIP!

Lagu pun berputar. Terlihat Kaito juga memberikan tepuk tangan yang semangat buat Rin. Sementara si Luka sedang membaca buku dalam keadaan tenang. Dia tidak ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sibuk memberi tepuk tangan buat Rin.

Rin pun bernyanyi dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Kenapa? Ternyata Len memutar lagu yang tidak ia sukai. Rin tidak suka dengan lagu yang sedih atau mellow. Diakan tomboi, jadi, lagu yang dia sukai itu adalah lagu keras alias rock.

'Dasar si Shota. Kenapa dia memutar lagu mellow kayak gini sih' batin Rin sewot dalam hatinya sendiri.

Ya, terpaksa dia menyanyi dalam keadaan tersenyum hambar.

Bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baiklah, lanjut pada waktu liburan di tempat karaoke vocaloid ini.

Kali ini yang bernyanyi adalah Len. Ia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang agak nge-rock. Ya, ia suka dengan lagu yang beraliran agak cepat.

Tapi, tidak ada yang memberinya semangat. Semuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Si Meiko yang sudah terlalu mabuk karena kebanyakan minum sake. Ia pun melakukan terjangan kaki ke pipi Kaito dan menarik syal panjang Kaito dengan kuat sehingga Kaito merasa kehabisan napas. Lalu si Gakupo, yang entah mengapa bisa tiba di bawah kolong meja. Entah pingsan atau tidur si kepala terong itu.

Kemudian si Luka yang masih tenang membaca bukunya. Si Miku yang mencoba mengambil kue yang berada di atas meja. Lalu si Rin yang terkapar karena kecapekan menyanyi sepuluh lagu mellow yang membuatnya frustasi.

Semuanya tidak ada yang memperhatikan Len menyanyi. Sehingga membuat Len kehilangan kontrol dengan wajah yang merah padam menahan kekesalan.

"HEI... KALIAN DENGAR NGGAK SIH AKU MENYANYI? MOHON PERHATIANNYA. HARGAI PENYANYI TAMPAN DI DEPAN INI DONG!" seru Len berteriak kencang sambil masih memakai microphone untuk mengencangkan suaranya.

Kekacauan-kekacauan pun terus berlanjut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lanjut lagi ceritanya.

Giliran Miku yang bernyanyi. Ia bernyanyi dengan semangat sekali meskipun semuanya tidak memperhatikannya. Miku bernyanyi dengan semangat penuh sehingga ia menari dengan tidak jelas di tengah semua orang yang telah terkapar kecuali Luka yang masih sibuk membaca buku.

Maaf, ada adegan yang disensor dengan gambar seperti silang. Itu adalah adegan Meiko yang sedang mengganggu Len. Tahukan, Meiko sedang mabuk.

Terlihat di sudut, si Kaito yang syok dan membatu karena melihat Len diganggu Meiko seperti itu. Si Gakupo yang masih tepar di bawah kolong meja. Lalu Rin yang terkapar tak berdaya di atas meja karena syok melihat kakaknya si Len diganggu oleh Meiko. Semuanya jadi kacau kecuali si Luka.

"La... La... La... Li... Li... Li...," si Miku yang masih menyanyi dengan riangnya di tengah kekacauan yang tidak jelas di ruang karaoke ini.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baiklah, lanjut cerita kekacauan di karaoke ini.

Kali ini yang bernyanyi adalah Kaito dan Gakupo. Mereka bernyanyi dengan wajah yang suram. Kenapa? Karena Luka menyetel sebuah lagu mellow yang sedih dan liriknya penuh romance. Ya, terpaksa mereka bernyanyi dengan penuh keterpaksaan karena Luka.

"Luka-chan, kenapa kamu nggak mau bernyanyi denganku?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku nggak mau nyanyi sekarang. Tenggorokanku sakit. Sana nyanyi berdua sama Kaito-san," sahut Luka yang sudah menghidupkan lagunya.

"Oh, Luka-chan, betapa kejamnya dirimu," seru Gakupo dengan wajah suram sambil merangkul pundak Kaito.

"Oh, betapa teganya dunia memperlakukan kita seperti ini," tukas Kaito yang bernyanyi dengan memakai microphone.

Sementara itu, kekacauan terus terjadi. Si Miku yang kewalahan karena Meiko ingin memeluknya.

"WUAAAAH, MEIKO-SAN. KENDALIKAAAN DIRIMU!" teriak Miku yang kepanikan di sudut dinding saja.

"Miku-chan sayang...," kata Meiko yang sudah mabuk berat.

Lalu si Rin yang masih tepar di atas meja. Di bagian ada tanda silang, si Len yang nungging tidak jelas. Dia syok karena diganggu oleh Meiko.

Berbagai kekacauan terus berlanjut...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mari kita lanjut cerita tidak jelas ini.

Sekarang Meiko yang bernyanyi. Dia menyanyi dengan nada yang tidak jelas. Tentu saja, diakan mabuk. Dia menyanyi dengan kekuatan penuh sambil berteriak kencang. Tangan kanan diangkat ke atas. Lalu kaki kirinya ditopangkan ke atas pinggang Gakupo yang sedang nungging tidak jelas.

Semuanya sudah terkapar. Si Miku yang syok karena dicium Meiko. Tampak tanda lipstik bibir tercetak di dagunya. Kaito yang terkapar dalam posisi kaki ke atas dan tersandar di dinding dan kepala menyosor ke bawah. Len yang masih nungging. Rin masih tepar di atas meja. Lalu si Luka yang sudah pingsan karena kepalanya benjol dengan warna merah yang memukau akibat dijitak Meiko.

Pokoknya semuanya kacau dan berantakan.

"KEMENANGAN DI TANGANKU. DUNIA SUDAH TAKLUK DI BAWAH KAKIKU. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" seru Meiko yang bernyanyi dengan lirik yang aneh dan berteriak kencang dengan tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY NOTE:**

 **Berakhirlah cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview cerita ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 7 April 2016**


End file.
